


My step dad's an alien

by PrimeBubbleLad



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alien Benrey, Benrey Joshua parental relationship, Benrey help parent joshua, Comfort, Family Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Benrey (Half-Life), Short Stories, They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), They/Themrey, Trans Gordon Freeman, cute moments, mild ptsd moments, some family issue warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad
Summary: Just cute random stories of a world where Benrey becomes part of Gordon's family.Mostly from how Joshua is doing with this new change.Meant to be a oneshot but now I intend to make an ongoing series of one-shots on the same universe all put into this.Mostly cute family moments but may touch on more topics via it.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Joshua and Benrey watch a film together, Joshua bringing up some worries he has about having a potential step parent.

“You think you’ll be okay?” Gordon asked Benrey.

“Wha? Oh! Oh yeah, we’ll be fiiine, don’t gotta worry ‘bout a thing Feetman.” Benrey reassured, Gordon rolled his eyes at the damn nickname but smiled. Joshua ran into the room to say good morning, Gordon knelt down to give his son a hug.

“Hey Joshie, I have to go into work today, some tests went a bit weird and they need me to lend a hand. You’ll be safe here with Benrey, okay?” Gordon had worry in his eyes, Benrey wished Gordon wouldn’t worry so much about almost everything, but they guess he can’t help it, anxiety as Gordon called it.

“Okay dadda.” Joshua replied and hugged him tighter, Gordon had a sad smile, he hated having to go during his week with Joshua. At least now he can have full weeks since Benrey had arrived and gladly offered to watch Joshua on days he’d be gone, Gordon surprised and didn’t take Benrey as family-orientated but they seem to enjoy spending time with his son, and Joshua gets very excited to see Benrey as well. 

“Now make sure Benrey doesn’t break anything.”

“Hey!” Joshua giggled at them both, Benrey playfully sticking their tongue out.

“That-that’s uh! That’s mean bro! Thinkin’ I’m irresponsible!” Benrey crossed their arms and pretended to be mad. Joshua went over to Benrey and hugged their leg.

“Don’t worry Benny! I-I’ll make sure you don’t mess the house!” Benrey couldn’t not smile at that cute face, Gordon laughed a little and gave Benrey a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?” Gordon said as he grabbed his bag.

“We’ll be fiiiiine, don’t gotta worry so much bro.” Benrey replied, Gordon nodded and left the house. Joshua looked up at Benrey, waiting for them to say something.

“Yo you wanna watch some uh… some of your moving images?”

“TV?”

“Yeah that.”

Joshua excitedly shook his arms before nodding fast and went over to the TV, looking through the movies they had. Benrey sat down on the couch, knowing Joshua knew what he was doing. Joshua got the DVD player set up and ran back to Benrey, holding the controller. Benrey leaned against the couch and watched the screen, not paying a lot of attention. Benrey’s ears perked up and they looked down when they felt something press on their side, Joshua had nestled under Benrey’s arm and rested his head on Benrey’s stomach. Benrey couldn’t help but smile and pat Joshua’s back, letting the lil kiddo watch the movie while lying on Benrey’s stomach. Benrey felt a little bad they called the poor kid ‘a bit shit’ but they’ve changed now, they’re good now. And Joshua’s such a kind and caring kid.

The movie had been going on for a little while, Benrey didn’t like the characters much, they were pretty mean.

“Benny…?” Joshua’s voice interrupted their thoughts.

“Wha? Oh, wussup kiddo?” Benrey looked down at Joshua, who was frowning?

“What’s wrong kiddo?” Benrey asked, they moved their hand and stroked Joshua’s head, they noticed Gordon doing that whenever Joshua was upset. Joshua looked at the TV, the character Benrey didn’t like was on.

“A lot of… movies make the new parents bad… make them, not love the other kid when they have a kid as well…” Joshua sounded so sad, it broke Benrey’s heart hearing the little sobs in his voice.

“D-do… Will you not like me…? Like, like how step-parents on movies don’t…?” Joshua asked, Benrey’s eyes widened in shock, what? How could he think that? How could anyone not love the little guy.

“Kiddo? Why would I not love ya?” Benrey sat up straight and pulled Joshua closer, giving him a hug. Joshua clung to Benrey, little tears falling.

“See a lot of, bad things, I don’t want dad or you to not like me…”

“Kiddo, your dad loves ya so much! And you’re uh, you’re a big cool. I like hangin’ out with you!” Benrey picked Joshua up and held him close, Joshua clung to Benrey’s shirt and tears kept rolling down his cheeks.

“I aint gonna stop wantin’ to see ya lil bud, you’re gonna be the best kiddo out there! And an epic gamer like me.” Benrey said, Joshua giggled a little and sniffed.

“Will I be as good as you, Benny?” Joshua asked, Benrey smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Yeah! We’ll rule the gaming world! Be uh, platinum medals on everything.” Benrey stood up and picked Joshua up, holding him on their shoulders up high. Joshua giggled and wrapped his arms around Benrey’s head, his chin resting on the soft beanie Benrey wore.

“Benny, we haven’t finished the movie yet!” Joshua giggled. Benrey paused and sat back down and helped Joshua back onto the couch. Joshua went back to huddling up to Benrey and hugging them, with Joshua calmer and more reassured he seemed to be enjoying the film more but it did get Benrey thinking… should they be doing more? Or is it normal for human kids to be anxious over these things? Maybe they’ll ask Gordon, Gordon’s big brained in these things, total poggers dad with how happy Joshua is to see him.

-

Gordon came home with a tired yawn; it had been a long day. He took his lab-coat off and headed to the lounge room, he paused and stared at the most adorable sight of Joshua napping in Benrey’s arms as they softly sang. Gordon did admit as much as Benrey was… weird, they did have a beautiful voice, he watched the dim lit sweet voice balls hovering around the two in a calming aura, Benrey was holding Joshua’s head to their chest and rocking, bedtime is going to be a struggle but this was almost too cute to matter. Gordon walked over quietly and sat beside Benrey, Benrey’s ear twitched and they looked over to Gordon and smiled, being quiet because of the sleeping Joshua. Gordon put his arm around Benrey and pulled them closer, joining in the huddle.

“Had a good day?” Gordon whispered, Benrey nodded.

“Yeah, we uh, watch film and played games.” Benrey replied and nuzzled closer to Gordon, the sweet voice balls faded as Benrey stopped singing.

“We should get dinner sorted.” Gordon said.

“Aw bro but we’re so comfffyy.” Benrey whined, Gordon chuckled and kissed Benrey’s cheek.

“Yes, but I’m sure you and Joshua are going to want some food soon?” Gordon replied, Benrey grumbled but nodded in agreeance. Benrey gently put Joshua down on the couch and placed a blanket over him, following Gordon into the kitchen.

Gordon decided to do a small simple dinner, but still delicious.

Toasties.

Benrey loved the humble toastie, as well as Joshua. Benrey hummed lightly as they watched Gordon make each sandwich, putting on the toppings he knows everyone loves best, still disgusted by how much fricken cheese Benrey wants on theirs.

“Benrey you can’t even see the tomato and ham at the end of it, it just pours out when you bite into it.” Gordon complained while smiling.

“Because it tastes good bro! Why ya gotta be so judgey.” Benrey argued back. Gordon rolled his eyes and leaned over the counter to give Benrey a kiss on the head, Benrey smirked at Gordon’s big belly keeping him from doing so.

“Hey, don’t laugh at me.” Gordon pretended to sound mad but Benrey just made themselves grow so Gordon could read their head, he sighed and kissed their forehead.

“Could you set the table up and wake Joshie?” Gordon asked.

“On it bro!” Benrey went into the kitchen and grabbed the plates and cutting knife, taking it to the table. Always making Joshua have the fanciest plate, Gordon says those plates are for kids anyway which Benrey disliked, why couldn’t they have the colourful ‘kid’ plates? Gordon lets them, why does everywhere else have boring ‘adult’ plates. Humans are weird.

Benrey walked over to the lounge room and saw Joshua sitting up wrapped in the blanket, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“Hey lil bud.” Benrey said, Joshua looked up to see Benrey and smiled widely.

“Benny!” Joshua cheered as he lifted his arms, Benrey smiled and lifted him off the couch and into their arms.

“C’mon its time to eat ya gaming foods.” Benrey said as they put Joshua in his special chair, it was just a chair with extra pillows.

“Toasties is game food?” Joshua asked, looking at the toastie in front of him.

“Uh, I guess! Yeah!” Benrey grinned, Gordon chuckled and sat down at his seat. Joshua reaching over to him with an excited ‘Dadda!’ and grabbing hold of Gordon’s hand.

“Benrey you think anything that’s under the list of what you enjoy as gaming products.” He said, letting Joshua hold onto him. Benrey’s ears twitched and they crossed their arms.

“I’m the ultimate gamer, I make the rules and I said toasties get to be gaming food!” They argued, Gordon couldn’t help but chuckle, he picked the weirdest boyfriend but he wouldn’t ask for anyone else. Joshua giggled and watched Benrey took a big bite with their sharp teeth and inhumanly stretchy jaw, Joshua tried to do the same but didn’t get very far.

“enny wook a- e ig ite I ook!” Joshua attempted to say with a mouthful of food. Benrey looked and grinned widely, cheese all over their teeth.

“Big chompers like me bro!” Benrey looked at Gordon.

“Best _yooooou_ can’t do better.” They teased, the other man rolled his eyes and ate like a normal person.

-

Gordon took Joshua up to his room, the little child almost falling asleep in his arms. Benrey followed close behind and stood by the doorframe as Gordon tucked Joshua into bed, he knelt down and gave his son a kiss on the head, holding his little hand.

“Sweet dreams Joshie.” Gordon said quietly.

“Night night dadda…” Joshua replied before snuggling into the pillow, Gordon gently stroked his hair, soothing him to sleep.


	2. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benrey hates that Joshua has to go to school instead of being home with them and Gordon.

Benrey hated when Joshua had to go to school. What the hell was the kid supposed to do that’s better then being with them and Gordon???

“Benny, sweet I’ve said so many times that Joshua’s only going to be gone for six hours.” Gordon said, he gave Benrey a kiss on the head.

“But Brooo! I wanna see him noooooooow.” Benrey whined, sitting by the window. Gordon picked Benrey up and carried them to the couch.

“Joshie needs to go to school so he can learn and be prepared for adulthood.” Gordon said as Benrey crossed their arms and sulked

“We only get a week with him and most of it is taken up by his dumb school.” Benrey huffed, Gordon sat with them and held their hand, he new Benrey struggled with the topics and fear of family leaving them, this was the first stable family they’ve ever been in. Joshua and Gordon, that’s all they had family wise. The thought and fear that something wants to take that away understandably upsets Benrey. 

“I know, but its part of life, you know Joshie will come home all excited to see you.”

“A-and you!” Benrey interrupted.

“Hehe, yes both of us.” Gordon kissed them and got up to do some housework, Benrey watched and their ears twitched under the beanie.

Nope they’re still mad about Joshua having to go to school.

-

Joshua was jumping a little up and down by the pickup zone, waiting excitedly for his dad to come get him. It was swap day, so today it was Gordon picking him up. Joshua’s eyes lit up as he saw Gordon’s car heading to the pickup line.

“Dadda!” Joshua ran to the car as Gordon got out, jumping up to be caught in a warm hug.

“Hey Joshie!” Gordon held Joshua in his arms as he carried him back to the car. Joshua wrapped his arms around Gordon’s neck, smiling. Gordon set Joshua down and helped him get his bag into the car then Joshua hopped into the car, buckling in. Gordon kissed Joshua on the head and got into the car himself.

“Dad dad dad is Benny still there???” Joshua asked excitedly. Gordon chuckled.

“Yes Joshie, Benny’s at home waiting for you, they missed you a lot as always.” Gordon replied as he started up the car.

“They just can’t come to school to see you yet.” He continued.

“Yeah I know… the world isn’t read to see how cool Benny is!” Joshua giggled. Gordon nodded, but always felt a tang of guilt on how he has to hide Benrey form the world, at least until they can really nail down Benrey disguising as human. Joshua excitedly looked out the window as Gordon drove.

“What did you do today?” Gordon asked, Joshua looking back at Gordon with a wide smile.

“We did maths today! I wanna show it to Benrey! Show Benny I’m all smart with numbers like you dadda!” Joshua replied, Gordon smiled proudly.

“That’s great Joshie.” Gordon listened to Joshua talk on about his day, at moments the two of them getting distracted at times by something on the road.

They soon arrived at the apartment block, Gordon parking his car in the shared lot and helping Joshua get his bag out the car. Joshua had a large smile and ran up the stairs of the apartments. Gordon followed behind, soon out of breath but making sure to keep Joshua in his sights.

“Don’t run too far from me Joshie!” Gordon called out.

“Don’t worry dadda!” Joshua yelled back, waiting at the top of the stairs, watching Gordon get up the stairs. The two got to the door and Gordon could hear the pacing of Benrey’s walking and their impatient singing. Gordon unlocked the door and was soon met with a bunch of long arms shooting through and yanked Joshua off the ground. Said arms pulled the kiddo close to an excited Benrey.

“Kiddo!!!” Benrey cried out, hugging Joshua. Joshua hugged Benrey’s neck tightly, giggling

“Benny!!”

Gordon closed the door behind him and walked over to join the hug, Benrey’s longer alien ears wiggled happily as they were back with their small family. Benrey sighed into the hugs, taking their time holding little Joshua in their arms, Gordon’s arm around Benrey’s shoulder and giving them a kiss on the head.

“We got the whole week?” Benrey asked.

“Yes Benny, Joshua’s staying the whole week.” Gordon replied, Benrey smiled wide, singing some sweet voice.

“Music!” Joshua cheered and popped the balls.

Benrey was happy when the whole family was there.


	3. Homework Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benrey is trying to help Joshua with homework but they're struggling to also understand it.

Gordon sighed tiredly as he waited for Benrey and Joshua to have their ‘deep’ conversation on why English should be banned. As cute as they were, Gordon _really_ needed Joshua to do his homework.

“What is with this?” Benrey asked, flipping through Joshua’s spelling words. “How does phone get spelt with a p and h!? That’s total, total code breaking.”

Gordon hadn’t ever considered what kind of education Benrey had, and for written language it was next to none. Tommy had mentioned trying to teach Benrey, but they really struggled getting the hang of it, it didn’t help they just didn’t care. But now Joshua was also learning Benrey had taken somewhat of an interest to it.

Though that interest appears to be insulting it.

“Shouldn’t it be an f?” Benrey asked, interrupting Gordon’s thoughts.

“No Benrey, the p and the h put together makes an f like sound but its still not the same as f.” Gordon tried to explain.

“They also have, have those silly ‘I before e except after c’ rule!” Joshua piped in, then held up one of his words.

“But then they have this!” Joshua showed Benrey the word ‘weird’. Benrey looked like they were going to glitch out.

“What is this!?” Benrey took the book and looked at it, ears flicking.

“Yeah, the English language is pretty messed up.” Gordon said, slowly taking the book from Benrey before they destroy it.

“Now, please let Joshua work.” Gordon asked, Joshua and Benrey groaned and whined, Joshua took his book and wrote down his words. Benrey sat beside Joshua and tried to do the same, wanting to be smart and wordy like their smart nerdy boyfriend.

.

It ended in Benrey storming off in anger, they felt embarrassed, like they’re not smart.

“Dadda?” Joshua asked, he looked up at Gordon and tugged his shirt. Gordon looked down and kneeled to Joshua.

“Yeah Joshie?”

“Is Benny okay?”

“… They, they will be… Benrey can be, rather emotional at times. I think they feel bad for not doing so well.” Gordon tried to explain, it was hard when he was unsure himself. Joshua took a moment to think and then hurried to his room. Gordon curiously followed and peaked inside, Joshua grabbing one of his favourite books then heading to the room Gordon and Benrey shared.

Benrey was laying on the bed, sniffling and hugging their pressure pillow tightly. Joshua walked over and climbed up onto the bed, giving Benrey’s head a pat.

“Benny?”

Benrey sniffed and looked up. “Yeah kiddo…?”

Joshua grabbed his special blanket and put it over Benrey’s shoulders, moving closer to show them the book.

“It’s, it’s called the uh, ‘Hairy Maclary’.” Joshua said, Benrey looked as Joshua flipped the page, pointing at the words.

“It, it repeats so you can learn to remember it!” Joshua added, Benrey nodded and listened, watching Joshua’s finger shake over the words.

“Out, of the, the gate.” Joshua read; his voice trailed off a bit as he was concentrating. Benrey sat up and put their finger at the start of the words.

“O-out, out of… out of the gate.” Benrey said slowly as they trailed their finger on the words as they spoke, Joshua giggled and nodded.

“And off for a, a walk.”

“And off…” Benrey pointed at the next word questioningly.

“For a.”

“For a walk?”

“Yeah yeah!” Joshua hugged Benrey’s arm as he kept reading with Benrey.

-

Gordon decided to check in to what Joshua was up to, his heart melted at watching Joshua and Benrey popping to the repetitive rhythm of the story. The two giggled and stumbled on their words but they managed to read the end of the story, Benrey hugged Joshua and kissed the top of his head.

“Thanks kiddo…” Benrey said, Joshua smiled wide and wrapped his arms around Benrey’s neck. Gordon slowly opened the door and chuckled, the two looked over at Gordon.

“Hey Feetman.”

“Hello Dadda!”

“Hehe, hello you two.” Gordon sat down and put his arm over both Benrey and Joshua.

“Hey Joshie, would you like to go play for a bit while I talk to Benrey?” Gordon asked.

“Okay dadda! Hope you’re happy now Benny.” Joshua pecked Benrey on the cheek and hopped down and ran off to his room. Gordon looked over to Benrey and trailed his hand through their hair.

“You okay Bensy?” Gordon asked, Benrey scooted closer and nuzzled into Gordon’s chest.

“Um, well kiddo helped.” Benrey replied.

“You’ll get the hang of reading and writing, don’t worry.”

“But bro, it… It kinda sucks that, I’m so cringe at it.”

“Hey…” Gordon pulled Benrey closer and blew a raspberry at their cheek. “Don’t worry, you’ll learn. Just like we all do.” Benrey nuzzled into Gordon’s hold and rested their head on his shoulder.

“They just… the words look weird bro… they all, all hard to remember, they don’t stay in.” Benrey trid to explain, Gordon thought for a moment.

“We’ll practice some more tomorrow while Joshua’s at school, if it’s still really hard I’ll see if we can talk to a professional.” Gordon kissed Benrey softly on the lips and smiled.

“Yeah, okay. Love you Feetman…”

“I love you too my Pogchamp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr page so if people would like to request scenes from this fic being drawn feel free to ask :3  
> https://springtrapprime1983.tumblr.com/


End file.
